Remarkable advances in the prevention, cure, and management of acute and chronic disease have occurred in past decades. However, there is growing national concern that expert clinical investigators who can translate new research findings to practice are decreasing in numbers. Pulmonary and critical care research has not been immune to this dynamic. It has never been more important to create and maintain a cadre of physician-scientists, given the unprecedented developments at the cellular and molecular level, including knowledge of the human genome. Innovation in selection, training and career development of new investigators is greatly needed. Vanderbilt University has a very successful history in developing well trained researchers who have the vision and the skills with which to embark on successful careers in academic research, both basic and clinical. This new training program, "Clinical and Translational Research Training Program in Pulmonary Medicine" will focus on training and mentoring researchers in all aspects of clinical and translational research necessary to prepare them for the unique challenges associated with advancing science in Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine. Although clinically oriented, the program will include an introduction to the basic mechanisms of disease and the importance of collaborating with basic researchers in hypothesizing and designing clinical research. This training program will accept two new trainees per year (increasing to six trainees participating in the program at any time), who have completed a M.D. or Ph.D. programs and show exceptional aptitude for successfully pursuing an academic research career. The program will concentrate on developing expertise in three core areas: Asthma, Pulmonary Hypertension and Critical Care Research (including sepsis, acute lung injury and acute brain injury);areas of national recognition and presence for Vanderbilt. The Program Director, Gordon R. Bernard, M.D. and Co-Program Director, Robert Dittus, M.D., have assembled a team of experts in each of these areas who are currently engaged in successful academic research careers;both early (Mentors in Training) and more senior investigators (as Lead Mentor) will play a role in supporting trainees. These individuals have devoted their careers to training and mentoring new investigators who will carry on the advancement of diagnosis, prevention and treatment of diseases associated with pulmonary and critical care medicine.